Ill be waiting
by Nothing more than a Ghost
Summary: James, a rather brave scout is dare by Lucas his so called friend dared him to go down into the B.L.U sewers and look for the "Monster of the sewers" but what they find is completely unexpecting...((Upcoming smut))
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day in Tuefort an auto-ceasefire was called and the teams weren't called back into battle at all that day, So some of the other Blu Scout boys decided to have some fun telling stories about the "Monster in the blu sewers." "Some say that Red medic's grandfather tortured and experimented on one of Blues spy's back in the day, jus' ta figure out where our intelligence was. Turns out the shape shiftin' moron didnt know squat. Well later that night the spy started feeling stange while he sat in his cell from all those experiment things...so he called out for help an-" "Shut up Lucas...we've all heard that story. No point getting' all worked up for nuthin'." "Well princess James nice of you to finally join us." Lucas joked. "And yea' we have heard the stories but no one was ever allowed down there. Suspicions? Hmmm?... yes." Lucas smirked trying to prove his point making the other boys begin a conversation. "Well sure you can have your suspicions...i think the tunnel just runs right through red base aswell and they closed it off jus' so we wont have any night time attacks." James shrugged. "He has a point Lucas." One of the boys sitting next to him said. "Fine...Lets go down there tonight." Lucas said starting an uproar of conversations. "Fine." James said instantly, literally muting the boys from their conversations looking at him slightly shocked.

Later that night Lucas, James, and a few other boys out of shear curiosity, Snuck passed some of the other men in the base and slipped past the sewers barricade into its tunnels. It was dark, wet and murky. There was just about enough light to see about a foot in front of them. "Should've brought a fuckin' flashlight..." Lucas mumbled and echoed down the halls. Suddenly the boys started walking in knee-deep water and gradually went waist deep. "Awh man! I didnt want to get this wet guys im goin back." one of the boys said slightly angry with the situation and leaving. "Pussy" Lucas mumbled. The boys walked farther down the tunnel and came to an open clearing and a platform. "Well thats interesting." James said walking farther out tword the platform. As he stood up on the platform he noticed, a type of slimey goo on the platform. "What the..." He whispered touching it. "Let me see" Lucas said pushing past him slipping on it and falling back into the water. James laughed as Lucas pulled himself back up. "what the hell is that?" "I dont know maybe its like some type of algae. You know like in those ponds?" Lucas said poking it. "Algae is green you idiot. That looks almost blue." "Uuhh...guys..." One of the scouts chimed in a whisper. "What?" Lucas added aloud looking at the two other scouts, to whom, had a very scared expression on their faces. Suddenly Lucas and James were engulfed in a shadow from behind them. The two boys instantly started running back into the tunnel just booking it. "James..." "What.." "Please tell me for the love of god thats you behind me..." Lucas said with an open gaze at the platform floor. "Im right beside you idiot." The two boys paused and turned to see a very tall slim figure hovering over them with some type of tentacles. "A-AHHHHHH!" Lucas screamed bolting for the tunnel just escaping the things tentacles. James whipped around, digging his toes into the platform and pushing, forcing himself to slide on the goo and back into the water. He swam as fast as he could, but failed. A tentacle wrapped around his ankle and yanked him under the water and pulled him out infrount of the creature. James coughed up water and noticed he was upside-down infrount of the thing. "qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?" "I-I'M SORRY I'LL LEAVE!" James said shaken up. The things shoulders un-tensed and his head tilted to read the "Blue" logo on the boys shirt. "You are from ...Mann-co B.L.U?" It said curiously. James stopped struggling for a moment, "Y-yes..." The figure shifted James and released him standing up straight. "I was from Blue as well...so you shouldnt be that bad to me..." James looked at the Figure curiously. Scars trailed its body, along with tentacles and scales trailing his torso. "Who are you?" James finally asked. "Please forgive me, My name is Rhain." He said with a bow. "s-so the story's are true?" "You look frightened." Rhain said with a laugh. "But...what they did to you..." "Its in the past now. I apologize if I frightened you or the other other young men." Rhain said slightly disappointed. "Boys is more like it." James said slightly angryly. "Sorry my name is James" He said sitting and rubbing his ankle. "Did I hurt you?" Rhain asked curiously, with his defensive mood completely over-run. "ah...a little. Ill be ok though." Rhain bent down looking at James' ankle noticing a slight bruising and red marks from his tentacles. Rhain slithered his tentacles around James' ankle massaging it gently. James blushed slightly. "Thanks." "Sorry for making you so stressed James." "Im not stressed." James lied. Tentacles slithered up James' wet back and started squeezing lightly. "Your muscles say different James" Instantly James' face went red-hot at the way Rhain whispered, or just nearly coo'd at him. "I-I... u-uh..." James said pulling away slightly. Rhain tilted his head and smiled warmly at the stuttering boy. "You what?" Rhain whispered moving very close to the young scouts face. A tentacle slithered up scouts leg and massaged his inner-theigh making him gasp slightly. "I-I should go...dont want the others thinking you ate me." "If you must Mon petite...I did enjoy your company...so lonely down here." Rhain said hesitantly with a smile. "I-I'll come back...promise." James said shifting up jumping in the water and running down the tunnel ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James exited the tunnel slipping through the barricade. Lucas and the other boys were panting from their run. "What in the hell was that

thing?!" Lucas yelled in a whisper. James pushed him out of the way and ran upstairs, Lucas looked down at James' feet as he ran,

noticing the deep purple bruise around his ankle as his pants shifted. "James!...James!" Lucas said running after him up the stairs

grabbing him and forcing him to stop. James reached back and hit Lucas as hard as he could square in the jaw. Lucas spit up blood and

wiped it on his hand "you son-of-a-bitch!" He screamed throwing back another hard punch. "ey' ey'!" The sniper yelled breaking up the

fight between the two scouts. "What the bloody hell is goin' on?" The tall man said putting two arm lengths between the two boys. "He hit

me! For no reason!" Lucas started. James looked away crossing his arms. "Go up to your barracks we'll talk later Lucas." "B-BUT?!" "Now"

the sniper orders yelling slightly. Lucas did as he was told and left the room. "Now whats your problem?" James face went from anger to a

deep sadness looking at the ground. "James?" Sniper asked curiously. "Nothing Wayson..." "Your wet. What happened?" Wayson asked

curiously. "I've seen that look on the same young boy before. What 'appened?" The two stood alone at the top of the staircase, James

glanced back at the tunnel barricades then back at the sniper. Wayson straightened up suddenly. "no...you boys didn't..." he whispered.

James nodded and Wayson brought his hand up to his face immediately after. "Who...who was the last out." Wayson added in a whisper. "I

was...y-you know whats down there?" James said looking at his shoes. "where did he hurt you?" Wayson said completely blowing off his

question. James lifted his pant leg and showed Wayson his bruised ankle. Wayson bent down and inspected him closely. "No where else?"

He asked. "No..." James said quietly. Wayson looked up at him. "D-did he touch you anywhere?" He asked quietly. "N-NO!" James said

with a flushed face. "Don't lie to me boy..." He whispered. James sighed. "He touched my leg..." "Like this?" Wayson said mimicking

Rhain's touch exactly. "s-stop.." James said pulling himself away from the sniper. He stood back up and looked at the slightly cowering boy.

"Dont ever go down there again James...Dont make the same mistake I did." Wayson said turning and start walking from him. "And that

would be?" James asked suddenly. "Falling in love with the spook..."

Later in the night James Laid there on his back thinking about Rhain and the occurrences that took place, when a knock at his door

made him jump slightly. "Yea'" James called out. The door opened and Lucas walked in. "James...im sorry about earlier..." Lucas said

continuously looking at James' ankle. "Im fine. Really. He didnt hurt me at all." Lucas frowned. "I jus' dont want you thinkin' I was a pussy or

somethin'...I-Its snowing outside...I mean I know its dark and all but I figured we could have a snowball fight like we use to back home." "I

think your a pussy anyways so whats the difference now? And I dont want a snowball fight..." James said coldly. "Ouch." Lucas said

suddenly. "Well goodnight then." Lucas said leaving the room and shutting the door. "I have to go and see him" James said sitting up and

running out the door and to the tunnel barricades.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James squeezed through the barricade, panting and out of breath. He hushed himself as he heard mumbling down the tunnel. James slipped silently through the tunnel and stopped just before the opening. Rhain had Wayson pressed against a wall lifted off the ground with tentacles around Wayson's neck and waist. "Its been to long hunter." Rhain said defensively. "Perhaps it should've been abit longer... 'avent seen you since you threw me over the waterfall, just by thunder mountain..." "you were going to shoot Sebastian. I couldn't let you do that to my brother."

"Your brother was working against you Rhain!"

"He's still family bush man." Rhain added quietly. "Family or not. That bastard deser-" Rhain interrupted Wayson by squeezing lightly around his neck forcing him to stop talking. "I dont care what he did to you... I loved you, ...but because of your actions I could never forgive you." The sniper frowned and whispered. "I understand." Rhain loosened his grip on the sniper and set him down gently. Rhain turned his back on the sniper as he went into the water to re-hydrate his scales. "...The boy" Wayson started. Rhain turned around and looked at Wayson curiously as he sunk shoulder length in the water. "What do you find in him? I know you saw him and a few other boys earlier."

"Ah oui... James...très attrayant." Rhain answered giving a warm smile. "now listen spook...your old enough to be my father and the boys grandfather..." Wayson noted. Rhain swam up and rested his arms on the platform. "So?" He smiled. "You were that young to when we first met chéri... and technically I am the same age since you last saw me."

"True. But lets say you weren't a tentaspy."

"T-tentaspy?" James thought to himself as he pressed against the tunnel wall. Suddenly James lost his footing and slipped slightly "Sh-" James mumbled quietly. Rhain perked up suddenly looking down the tunnel. He dipped under the water and popped out in frount of James, smiling. "u-uh..." Rhain interrupted him by grabbing his wrist, and wrapping a tentacle around his waist.

"You kept your promise! Welcome back!" Rhain purred pulling him out of the tunnel and setting him on the platform next to Wayson, who had a rather aggravated scowl on his face. James knew for a fact he was going to get his ass beat later, but he had to see Rhain. "I'll be right back amour! I need to eat something" Rhain said going underwater and out the opposite tunnel from which he came. "What did I tell you boy?!" Wayson scolded walking to James.

"I-I'm sorry Wayson! I had to see him!..."James paused looking at Wayson's confused expression, realizing what he said James' face turned a slight pink. Rhain slithered back wiping his mouth. "délicieux!" He said smiling swimming over, resting his arms on the platform floor again. "I'll see you later spook, need to get ready for tomorrow's battle." Wayson said tipping his hat, ignoring James, and walking down the tunnel. Rhain looked at Wayson walking away then back at James, smiling.

"Thank you for coming back chéri" Rhain said smiling sitting up on the platform. "Come se reposent" He added. James hesitated and sat down next to Rhain. "so... How long have you been watching us?" Rhain asked suddenly. "Awhile...sorry, I didn't wanna interrupt." " you wouldn't have interrupted" Rhain smiled. James felt one of Rhain's tentacle's wrap around his leg slightly. "How long have you been this way?" James asked picking a random tentacle suddenly, and stroking it with his thumb. Rhain gasped slightly and said "a-awhile n-now.." He looked away from James covering his face with his hand. "Something wrong?..." James asked stopping his movement on the tentacle, suddenly feeling defined pulse. "U-uhm..." James looked at Rhains face and it was beat red...well at least from what he could see between his mask.

"Did I do something wrong?" James asked stroking the tentacle with his thumb again. Rhain pulled his tentacle away and moaned in his hand "I-its sensitive..." Instantly James' face turned into a flushed curiosity. "Are the others like that?"

"N-no..." Rhain said lowering himself in the water. "I didn't mean to hurt you if thats what I did..."

"No..." Rhain started, moving close in front of James. "But that tentacle is the same as this..." Rhain said touching Jame's member through his pants making him gasp. Rhain stood on his tentacle's in the water, moving in between James' legs kissing him. His lips were cold at first but eventually warmed up. James' mouth was slightly opened which let Rhain slide his tounge in, and entwine with James'. " chéri?..." Rhain whispered, Holding James' face. James looked at Rhain curiously mumbling a "hmm?"

"Its been awhile since my last...uhm..." James continued to look at the Tentaspy curiously. "Encounter..." Rhain hinted. James laughed slightly "I've never actually had...an encounter." He said admittedly. Rhain smiled and moved on top of the scout pulling him away from the platforms edge. "Then I promise to go easy on you chéri" Rhain said grinning.


End file.
